


Poetic

by Pixel_Panther



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, F/F, Love Poems, Romantic Chandler is 10/10, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Panther/pseuds/Pixel_Panther
Summary: While helping Heather Chandler study, Veronica finds a love poem and tries to figure out who she wrote it for.





	Poetic

"You have your notes, right?" Veronica said as she flipped through her notebook. Why did she agree to help Heather study?

"I don't fucking know. Look for them," Heather tossed a red folder to Veronica, who started frantically looking through it. She pulled out a sheet of paper and began silently reading, a smile spreading across her face.

"Did you write this, Heather?" Veronica held out the paper, "I didn't know you wrote poetry." Heather snatched the paper out of her hands, instantly recognizing what it was.

"It was for an English class," Heather said as she crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room. She could feel her face heating up from embarrassment.

"I don't know, Heather...I don't think you can write something like that without there being some truth behind it," Veronica said while trying to hide a smile.

"Really, Veronica? Me, writing a love poem?" Heather crossed her arms. 

Veronica smirked and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "You and Duke share an English class, right? I'll just ask her if she wrote one too."

Heather opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Fine, it wasn't for school..." she finally managed to whisper.

Veronica put her phone back into her pocket. "Who did you write it for, then?" She said with an innocent grin. 

"No way in hell I'm telling you!" Heather slammed her history book shut and shoved it into her bag. 

"Was it Kurt?" Veronica asked. Heather shook her head. "Ram?" Veronica raised an eyebrow, and Heather made a face of disgust. "Come on, Heather, I won't tell anyone. Now tell me who you wrote it for," Veronica pleaded. 

Heather started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "You..." she muttered under her breath. 

"What was that?" Veronica said. 

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Heather thought to herself. 

"I wrote it for you," Heather said louder. She continued to avoid eye contact and her blush deepened. Veronica stayed silent for a second before she snorted with laughter. 

"What the hell is so funny, Sawyer?" Heather said through gritted teeth. 

Veronica took a deep breath and quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry, but I never thought of you as the romantic type," she gathered her things and stood up. "I've gotta be home by 11, see you tomorrow," she bent down and pushed Heather's hair behind her ear, kissing her quickly on the forehead. As she was leaving, she looked over her shoulder to see a very flustered Heather Chandler smiling awkwardly at her.


End file.
